1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card connectors, especially to a card connector having pressing plate with rounded edge on a pressing plate so as to prevent the inserted SIM card from being damaged.
2. Background of the Invention
Electrical cards are known in the art and contain artificial intelligence in the form of a memory circuit or other electronic program. Some form of card reader retrieves the information or data stored on the card. Such cards are used in many applications in today's electronic society, including video cameras, digital still cameras, smart phones, PDAs, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, PC adapters, multi-media cards and other electronic applications.
Examples of prior art card-receiving connectors generally comprise a housing having contacts mounted therein. The housing includes a main body which defines a plurality of passageways, a rear wall and a pair of sidewalls extending forwards from two opposite sides of the main body. The rear wall and the sidewalls define a receiving cavity for receiving an electrical card therein and the inner sides of the sidewalls define a recess respectively. The contacts have contact portions, which extend above the surface of the insulative housing to contact corresponding contacts on a card. A pair of hooks are hinged or pivotally mounted to the housing. A card, such as a “SIM” card, is inserted into a card-receiving section formed in the hooks. The card contacts are forced against the contact portions on the housing for effecting an electrical connection between the circuitry of the card and the connector. A reliable connection can be retained by the hooks.
Unfortunately, problems continue to be encountered with the electrical card connectors mentioned above. When the electrical card is inserted into the insulative housing, the front edge of the a pressing plate meet and touch the electrical card; it is easy to scar the surface of the electrical card. The present invention has a chamfered edge on the hook (a pressing plate), inserting the electrical card into the insulative housing, the chamfered edge of the hooks meet and touch the electrical card first, then the electrical card can enter the card-receiving section overall, this kind of configuration can reduce probability of scaring, and make the inserting more smoothly. Therefore, an improved electrical card connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior arts.